Unfaithful
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Christian is emotionally destroyed every time she steps out on him, but he'll endure it...because he loves her. Christian/OC. Rated M for sexual content.


_**It seems the dark muse has still not left me…oh well. This kind of like a prequel to "Please Don't Go", but it is a stand-alone fic. Although if you haven't, don't forget to check out "Please Don't Go". **_

_**I do not own the song "Unfaithful" nor do I own Rihanna.**_

**Unfaithful**

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

"I win, babe." Shawn Michaels slurs, sitting his shot glass down on the counter in front of him. "Let's see 'em."

Cherish huffs and finishes another shot before hopping down off the bar stool. She grabs Shawn's hand and leads him to a more secluded section of the bar. Looking around to make sure that no one is really paying attention to them, she hooks her fingers into the top of her tube top. She slowly pulls it down, letting her breasts bounce free.

"Very nice." Shawn says appreciatively, cupping them with both hands. He rolls her nipples between his fingers until they harden, tugging on the taut peaks as she bites her lip to stifle a moan. "I bet Christian has all kinds of fun playing with these."

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Christian sits on his hotel room bed, fidgeting with a small silver box. Inside the box is a custom-made diamond necklace with Cherish's name woven into the gold chain. Their anniversary is coming up and he really wanted to get her something nice. It's taken almost three of his paychecks to pay for, but he doesn't mind in the least. Cherish means the world to him and he loves making her happy.

Even if it means making him sad.

He knows she isn't out with her girlfriends like she said she was. He knows she's out on the prowl, ready to take the first boy who suits her tastes. He knows she'll sleep with said boy and then come back to the hotel room, disheveled and drunk, and tell him how she's sorry and how much she loves him. He knows she'll do this and yet he waits for her.

He always does.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Shawn roughly deposits Cherish on his bed, their clothing long disposed of. He lips and fingers are everywhere; kissing, nipping, touching. He roughly attacks her neck with kisses and it takes him a few minutes to find her weak spot. She frowns; Christian knows exactly where it is. She reaches up to pull Shawn's ponytail out, causing a brown curtain to cascade around his face. It's a lot straighter than Christian's wavy blond locks.

Her mind floats to Christian as Shawn's lips travel lower through the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. He pauses to flick the belly button piercing with his tongue, earning a quiet moan. He continues his journey lower, stopping just as he reaches her most sensitive flesh. He looks up at her as if awaiting permission…the same way Christian always does.

Desperate to clear her mind of Christian and wet with need, she grabs a handful of Shawn's hair and shoves his face between her legs.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

It's getting later and Christian knows they have to get an early start in the morning. Reluctantly he puts the box on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He reaches into the drawers on his side and pulls out his trusty grooming kit. He takes the brush out and methodically works it through his long hair; the rhythm calms him down.

He sees the glint of his secret shame in the kit. He's done a rather good job of resisting recently, but tonight he feels the crushing betrayal and despair that he's been fighting to keep at bay rear its ugly head. Abandoning the brush, he picks up the small razor blade and pulls the hem of his boxers up.

There are several marks on his thigh, all surrounding a carved 'C' in his flesh. He lightly runs the blade across his skin, watching as a thin red line appears. He does it here so nobody will see them, so nobody will ask about them. The pain slices through him. But the pain is love.

And he loves her so much.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Shawn's thrusts are rough and jerky as he hammers into her. His grip on her hips is so tight that she knows she'll have bruises to cover up tomorrow. She widens her legs, granting him deeper access and allowing him to hit her sweet spot dead on. A breathy moan escapes her lips and he locks in on his target, pounding that spot for all he's worth. He reaches a hand down between their slick, writhing bodies and strokes her clit.

She fists her hands into the sheets, her body teetering on the edge of release. Slowly Shawn fades away and is replaced by an image of Christian driving into her, making her come undone beneath him. Unable to hold on any longer, her body splinters into orgasm, Christian's name pouring from her throat in a cry of ecstasy. Seconds later she feels the hot splash of Shawn's release deep inside her.

It makes her feel dirty and cheap.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Christian is just on the brink of sleep when he hears her enter the room. He keeps his eyes closed and breathes deep and even. Her footsteps are very quiet; she probably has her shoes in her hand to avoid making any noises. He hears the sound of fabric hitting the floor and soon after the side of the bed sinks under her weight.

"What's this?" she mutters. He figures she's looking in the box. A gasp confirms his suspicions. She leans over him, moving his hair to one side to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He decides to let her know that he's still awake. "Have fun?"

She doesn't answer the question. She never does. "I love you."

He turns completely over, pulling her into his arms. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry." Her words are barely a whisper.

He pulls her even tighter to his chest. "I know."

_**I feel like I should give Christian some kind of happy story to go with all this angst. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! **_


End file.
